Alphabet of Fluff
by HR always live on
Summary: Happy and fluffy Harry and Ruth scenes, one for each letter of the alphabet. Y now posted, please review!
1. Chapter 1

_So the idea here is to write a little Harry and Ruth fluff for every letter of the alphabet. I'll leave the prompt at the end of each chapter._

* * *

><p>Harry was typing on his computer impatiently trying to get everything done and get home within the hour. He looked up as Ruth entered with a small smile on her face.<p>

"I thought I told you to go home," Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes you did," she said quickly. "But I was finishing the Russian intelligence analysis before going."

"No, you're not," Harry said taking the stack of files from her before she could protest. "Go home."

"In a minute," she said. Harry was about to ask her what was so important when she leant towards him and kissed him firmly. "I'm going," she added when she broke away from him. "Hurry home."

"I will," he said sincerely watching her leave his office. He turned to his phone and called Dimitri once Ruth had left.

"Tell me there is nothing desperate for me to do," Harry said firmly. "Because I am going home and if I get a call demanding me to come back to the grid, whoever is the one calling will find themselves on a one way ticket to some distant middle east country."

"Um…" Dimitri said surprised by his bosses sudden outburst. "I think we need your signature on some files but that's about the limit of your involvement."

"Bring them in then, so I can go home to my wife," Harry said in a tone that took no arguments. He smiled to himself as Dimitri was racing around the grid trying to collect everything he wanted Harry to sign. Nothing was going to get in the way of him going home early. Not tonight, when it was the day that marked their first year anniversary.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Harry managed to get out of Thames House and he was driving home, pleased that it was only six in the evening. He unlocked his front door and was surprised to find some clanging coming from the kitchen.<p>

"Oh you're not meant to be home yet," Ruth said surprised as he kissed the back of her neck. "I told Dimitri to keep you occupied."

"Well, I told him he would be on a one way ticket to Iran if he distracted me from coming home," Harry said. "And apparently he takes my word more seriously than you do."

"Its not really my fault your wrapped around my little finger," Ruth said staring at the pasta that she'd just put on. It was the only thing she could cook without ruining and she had wanted everything to be perfect for tonight. Harry was about to reply to her comment when something distracted him. He pressed his nose into the curve of her neck and breathed her in deeply.

"You've been using that coconut body lotion I love haven't you?" he murmured into her skin.

"I was using the extra time alone to full effect," Ruth said smiling. She knew he loved that scent on her skin from past experience and enjoyed the thought of what was to come later. After a minute he drew away from her and pulled something out of his coat pocket.

"This is for you," he said in a low voice, handing her the small box. Ruth smiled and opened it slowly.

"Oh, Harry," she said quietly as she took in the beautiful and simple sparkling earrings that were glinting back at her. "Tell me they're not real diamonds," she whispered.

"I can't," Harry said simply, pleased at her reaction.

"Oh, you can't spend that much money on me," Ruth said in a hushed voice but unable to take her eyes off of her anniversary gift.

"You're worth every penny," he said sincerely. He took the box from her and brushed her hair out of the way to put the earrings on for her. He kissed her neck softly and murmured against her skin. "Perfect."

"Thank you," Ruth said with a small smile. They stood in the kitchen in silence with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Just with the person they loved, simply existing.

* * *

><p><em>A is for anniversary... Leave me a review and B will pop up soon!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the great reviews everyone. Hope you like this one._

* * *

><p>Ruth screwed her eyes up tightly against the morning sun which was burning brightly through her retinas. Pulling the duvet up over her she snuggled closer to Harry, only to find he wasn't there. She couldn't possibly go back to sleep when she didn't know where he was so she got out of bed and threw his shirt on, which smelt deliciously like Harry. She shuffled downstairs and could hear some noises coming from the kitchen. The door was open and she caught the smell of bacon and knew he was cooking breakfast. Not wanting to disturb, she crept back upstairs and got back in bed, but left his shirt on.<p>

They had both got the weekend off of work and had rented a small holiday cottage on the south coast and were enjoying being away from the city for a few days. Harry had told the team that they were only to call if they wanted a permanent stationing in Iran for the next five years. Ruth listened to the birds chirping happily out of the window for long minutes until she heard Harry coming upstairs. She curled up and leant her head on an arm as Harry came through the door holding a heavily laden tray and sat on the bed next to her.

"Good morning," Harry whispered. He leant towards her and kissed her lips softly and tantalisingly slowly.

"Mm," she said leaning back against the pillows and helping herself to a slice of toast. "I could get used to this."

"Well, I must say I'm slightly disappointed," Harry said pouring their morning coffee. Ruth raised an eyebrow at him to make him continue. "When I left you, you weren't wearing anything and I come back and you're covering up your incredibly stunning body by draping it in my shirt." Ruth couldn't hold back the blush that stained her cheeks. She knew that he thought she was beautiful, but that never stopped her being nervous and self conscious whenever she was naked in front of him, no matter that he had seen her like that hundreds of times before.

Her thoughts were distracted as his hand pushed his shirt higher and settled on his hip, stroking her soft skin with his thumb. He knew what she had been thinking though. "Ruth, you're gorgeous," he said seriously, looking deeply into her eyes. "I can't look at you without wanting you. I never can."

This only caused her to blush a deeper shade of red. Instead of saying anything she stabbed a rasher of bacon with a fork to fill the hole in her stomach. After the energetic night they had shared the night before she was very hungry. It took a surprisingly short time for the two of them to polish off their breakfast and Harry moved the tray to the floor when they'd finished. Ruth finished her coffee and then turned to face him as his arms snaked around her pulling her close.

"You really have no idea of your effect on me do you?" Harry asked kissing her temple lightly before she moved to rest her head on his chest.

"Not especially," Ruth said. "But I know what effect you have on me."

"What would that be then?" he murmured into her ear in a honeyed voice that made her tremble.

"Well, you make me go weak at the knees every single time you say my name," Ruth started with a small smile. "When you look at me, I feel… I can't really describe it. I guess you make me feel like you're really seeing me. You kiss me like I'm the only woman you could ever want. And when you hold me I feel like the most important thing in the world."

"You are the most important thing," he said firmly. "And you are the only woman I'll ever want. The only woman who's made me lose my heart completely."

"Good," Ruth said pleased with his reaction. She moved her head so she could look out of the window and watch the sun rise on the countryside, for once knowing that they didn't have to get up and go to Thames House.

* * *

><p><em>B is for Breakfast in Bed.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_This one kind of went off on a tangent which I hadn't planned on but I thought I'd post it anyway._

* * *

><p>Harry watched Ruth sleep carefully. He hadn't closed his eyes yet but had spent the hours of the night watching her gentle breathing and the rise and fall of her chest. He admired her beautiful face as sleep made her softer and he never tired of looking at her. This… their first night together had been… perfectly magical. Part of him was afraid to fall asleep, just in case this was a dream.<p>

As the sunlight lit up the room slowly, his fingers ached to stroke her face. Actually, he ached to touch any part of her. Ruth wriggled slightly in her sleep and turned away from him making the duvet fall away from her shoulders. Harry saw something wrong and gently touched her left shoulder, running his finger along the three inches that showed a red scar on her pale skin. It was a weird shape and he wondered what could have caused it. He hadn't noticed it the night before because he had been somewhat distracted by making Ruth moan with delight.

Ruth turned over as she woke up and smiled at Harry. "Good morning," she said in a hoarse voice. Harry pulled her close and kissed her soundly.

"I'm curious," Harry said quietly. "How did you get that scar on your left shoulder?"

"I've had that since I was five," Ruth said, rolling her eyes at the memory. "Attempting to learn how to ride a bike. I thought I had it mastered and I was so confident but then I fell against a tree and scraped my shoulder and my thigh. There was a lot of blood and it took forever to heal."

"Oh, nothing sinister then," Harry said as his thoughts had briefly wandered to all the various health risks of working for MI5. "I didn't see that scar on your thigh though." He had a hint of playfulness in his eyes and Ruth smiled. He drew the covers away from her skin and admired her body for a few moments as his hand drifted down her side, over her hip and found a few faded marks high on her thigh. They were paler than her shoulder and harder to see. He bent closer to her leg and kissed the scars, his tongue flicking over her skin.

"You know the one thing I love most about your body?" Harry asked in a voice that made her melt. Ruth didn't have the breath to answer but he carried on. "I love that you have a freckle… right… here." He kissed the spot on her body he was referring to making her gasp. She couldn't take anymore and rolled over to stop him touching her.

"While we're talking about scars, I'm curious as to how you got this one," Ruth said, her fingertips tracing a straight white line that went across most of his ribcage on his right side. She had been to preoccupied to ask the night before.

"When I was stationed in Northern Ireland I got in the way of the wrong people. I was lucky that the knife glanced off of my ribs rather than anywhere more serious. I was still in hospital for about a week though."

"It was deep," Ruth said, her fingertips tracing the marks on his skin.

"Yes," he said simply.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't get in the way of any more knives," Ruth said kissing his skin softly. "Or bullets or anything else for that matter."

"I'll do my best," Harry said pulling her close once more.

_C is for curiosity._

* * *

><p><em> If anyone has any ideas for a prompt for E, message me. I have an idea but I'm not too happy with it so am looking for something else. I'm struggling with K too but that's a way off yet. <em>_D will be posted soon. Review if you have time please!_


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was constantly amazed by how much he wanted her. He had always been attracted to Ruth but since their relationship had become more serious he had wanted her more than ever. More than he thought possible. It seemed the more he kissed her, the more he wanted to. Every time he watched her, he wanted to keep looking at her for longer, forever. When she was on the phone he could watch the curve of her neck for an untold amount of time. Because now he knew that she gasped every single time when he touched her pulse point with his mouth.

Everyday seemed to last an eternity because all he wanted to do was kiss her senseless. He wanted to pin her up against a wall more with every passing hour. Thinking of Ruth pressed between a wall and his body was one of the most enticing thoughts he had had in a while. By the time lunch came, he needed to catch Ruth on her own. Everyone went off of the grid and Ruth knocked on Harry's office door and opened it a second later.

"I'm going out for a break," Ruth said quickly. It took perhaps three seconds for Harry to get close enough to her to kiss her thoroughly.

"I have been wanting to do that all day," he murmured breathlessly before kissing her again.

"Whoa, let me breathe," Ruth said turning her head away for a few seconds. "Well that was better than hello," she said with a smile, her hand cradling his face lightly.

"Mm," he agreed, his hands on the small of her back, rubbing her skin with his thumbs. "I wish I could take you home right now."

"Well you can't," Ruth said. "Israeli and Saudi diplomats to follow and check up on as well as potential Chinese bombers to catch." Ruth paused as one of his hands drifted down her leg and up her skirt, skimming the bare skin of her thigh. "Not that I'm not enjoying this surprising greeting though."

Harry was about to reply when his phone rang. He rolled his eyes but didn't move his hands. "We'll continue this _very_ important conversation at home later."

"Are you going to answer that?" Ruth asked with a wry smile, indicating the phone.

"I suppose I have to," he said, his hands falling away from her skin reluctantly. He answered the phone with a curt "What!" Ruth felt suddenly sorry for whoever needed to talk to Harry when he was in no mood for distractions. She gave him a last smile and left him to it in his office, knowing his eyes would be following her, dark with longing and potent with desire. She turned and looked at him and was pleased to see she was right. His hazel eyes had been following her every movement. Tonight was going to be interesting to say the very least.

* * *

><p><em>D is for desire. <em>

_E might take a little longer as I'm still working on it. Thanks for all your suggestions! Leave a review if you liked it (or hated it)_.


	5. Chapter 5

_Reviews have dipped slightly so I hope you're still enjoying these. E..._

* * *

><p>Ruth's head was resting on Harry's chest as had become her habit. And it was a habit they both enjoyed immeasurably. His hand was lazily tracing shapes on her back and she was relaxing under his touch.<p>

"What are we going to do?" she whispered into his skin.

"Not think about it," Harry said firmly

"That isn't going to make the inquiry go away, simply by not thinking about it," Ruth said accurately. "Once things start, they won't let me see you. We won't be allowed any contact at all and that terrifies me."

"Ruth, I have waited years to have you in my arms," Harry started. "Can we start worrying when its daylight?"

"Okay," she said, not thoroughly convinced.

"Anyway, you're not paying attention. Most unlike you Ruth," he added with a raised eyebrow.

"What am I supposed to be paying attention to?" she asked confused.

"This." Harry resumed tracing patterns on her back and she suddenly realised he wasn't drawing patterns, he was writing letters. She closed her eyes and focused on what he was doing. He was going so slowly that she struggled to make out what words he was forming. After the third time she gasped and shuffled to face him.

"Are you serious?" Ruth asked her eyes alight.

"Depends on what you think," Harry said. "I don't do well with rejection. Twice."

"Just let me think for a few minutes," she said as her mind started racing. Harry became silent and let her brain work for as long as she needed. He was not going to rush her this time. She had been quiet for so long he wondered if she had fallen asleep when she leant on her elbows to look him in the eye.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "With one small proviso."

"Which is?" Harry asked, trying to hold his happiness back for the time being.

"That we do it quickly," she said with a truly happy smile.

* * *

><p><em>A week or two later…<em>

"Right," Ruth said to Beth with a sigh. "The Russian intelligence is filed and the Chinese surveillance is set up and rolling and I am leaving."

"What's the rush?" Beth asked. In the entire time she'd been working with Ruth she had never seen her leave this early.

"I am going to dinner with Harry and I want time to get ready," she said honestly allowing herself a small smile.

Beth glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "You're not allowed to see Harry," she hissed. "No one from this section is allowed to contact him."

"I know," Ruth said. "But we never really pay attention to those petty rules."

"Ruth!" Beth said shocked.

"Calm down," she replied quickly. "I married him last week."

"I'm sorry?" Beth said completely bewildered.

"I married him," she repeated. "And no one is going to stop me from having dinner with my husband. Goodnight." Ruth left the grid happily and ignored the look of anger she was getting from Harry's temporary replacement. It was none of his business that she had married her boss. The pods whirred after her and she allowed herself to look forward to what the evening would hold.

* * *

><p><em>E is for elopement. Thanks to Mamzalini for the suggestion. F coming soon<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow, thanks for all the fab reviews, they really make my day and reassure me that you're all enjoying these little snippets._

* * *

><p>Ruth was going cross eyed staring at her face recognition software. It was doing most of the work for her but she was keeping a close eye on it to make sure that it was working properly.<p>

"I think you're working yourself too hard," Harry said with a hand on her shoulder. Ruth hadn't realised he had been coming close to her, with how much concentration she had been giving her computer.

"No its okay," Ruth said reflexively. "I have to get this done."

"You've been here for hours," Harry said. "Everyone's left the grid and I'm willing to bet you haven't even noticed." Ruth let her eyes flick over everywhere and saw he was right. Her desk lamp was the only light illuminating the empty grid. She sighed and dropped her shoulders as Harry leant over her and switched her computer off.

"I'm taking you home," he said in a voice that didn't take no for an answer. Ruth nodded and turned her chair around to face him. She took in a deep breath when she saw him holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh Harry," she said quietly with a smile. She loved being treated because it didn't happen too often, but it meant more when the gesture was done by him. She took the flowers and fingered the petals gently. It was a mixture of all types of spring flowers: primroses, snap dragons, some snow drops and a smattering of bluebells. It wasn't a large bouquet but she felt much more touched because it seemed so very personal to her. "They're beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he added in a whisper.

She blushed but didn't comment. "Thank you for the flowers."

"You're very welcome," he said leaning over her and kissing his lips, as soft as a dream.

"What's the occasion?" Ruth asked taking a sniff of her bouquet.

"The date," Harry said cryptically. Ruth furrowed her brow and then it hit her. This was the day when five years ago she had sailed off into the distance away from MI5, Thames House and London. And Harry. "I'm glad you're here." Harry added when he saw she'd understood the significance of the day.

"Me too," Ruth said. "Shall we go home?" Harry nodded and kept a hand on the small of her back as they left the grid for the night.

* * *

><p><em>F is for flowers.<em>

_I enjoyed the Fantasy suggestion from Cowbell but this one was already in the works. G coming soon._


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's the next installment..._

Ruth stood in the bathroom brushing her teeth as she got ready for another day at work. She didn't realise Harry was watching her from the open doorway. Rinsing her mouth out she turned and was startled by Harry's eyes on her scantily clad body.

"I thought you were on the phone," she said, very conscious that his eyes were not on her face. He hadn't heard a word she'd said, mainly because he couldn't tear his eyes away from her underwear. He wondered if she was the only woman in the world who could pull off grey underwear while looking completely irresistible and at the same time, completely unaware of the effect it had on him. Yes, he decided. Definitely the only woman who could manage that.

"Harry, my face is up here," Ruth said snapping her fingers which broke his trance. "Am I that distracting?" Before speaking he admired the fact that what she was wearing made her eyes appear grey with just a hint of blue sparkling through. Most unusual, even for her.

"Dressed like that?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow approaching her. "Yes, you are distracting." He kissed her as he felt her hands grasp the back of his neck. He was fully dressed and she was enjoying the feel of his shirt against her bare skin as his mouth made her lose sense of reality. Her world was reduced to this, the bathroom, the fabric of his shirt, his hands sliding under her bra straps, his tongue making her gasp.

She twisted her head away from his, minutes after the start of that heavenly kiss. Her body was pressed so close to his that his shirt was going to be creased beyond all repair. "We need to move if we're not going to end up back in bed together," Ruth added in a low, husky and desire filled voice.

"You can't talk to me like that and then expect me to put you down," Harry said, tightening his grip on her waist.

"And how guilty would you feel if a bomb went off in London while you're trying to feel me up?"

"I'm sorry, "trying?" I'd say I'm doing a damn good job," Harry said, very accurately. She rewarded him with another kiss before pulling away from him. He watched her brush her hair, just because he could.

"Do me a favour," Harry said quietly. "Keep that grey underwear on today. I want to know what you're wearing underneath your clothes and how your skin feels in it while I'm working mere feet away from you, unable to have you pinned against me." The tone which he used made her skin glow and she swallowed uncomfortably at the images he brought to mind, all too easily.

"Stop looking at me like that," Ruth said firmly, closing her eyes so she wouldn't see his face. He laughed and left the bathroom, leaving Ruth to try and make her knees stop shaking

* * *

><p><em>G is for grey<em>.

_Hope you liked this one and H will be posted at some point tomorrow. Any suggestions for I_?


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry this took me so long to post. Lots of Bank Holiday work I couldn't get away from and the snooker world final which I couldn't stop watching. Anyway, here's H…_

* * *

><p>Ruth took the last gulp of her rapidly cooling tea as she was swarming international databases for their latest terrorist suspect. As soon as she put her mug down the computer started beeping at her.<p>

"Yes," she murmured, seeing the Russian CCTV she wanted, when suddenly she felt her diaphragm lurch and knew that last sip had given her hiccups. But she didn't have time to try and solve her own problem. She gathered up the information and ran into Harry's office (without knocking, as she never had so why should she now?)

"Got him," she said forcing a hiccup down. "Found him on the… Russian CCTV… and looks like… he's going to… try to buy his… explosives before… coming back into the country."

"Are you alright Ruth?" he asked with his mouth twitching.

"Yes," she said hiding her irritation well. But not well enough to hide it from Harry who knew her far too well. "Just got… the hiccups."

"I can see that," he said. "So where is our mysterious Khan?"

"Moscow," Ruth said as Harry approached her quickly. "I was going to… send one of our… Russian agents… to follow him."

"Good idea," Harry said. "Come here a second I just want to try something." He kissed Ruth slowly as her hands wrapped themselves around him of their own accord. His tongue explored her mouth which he knew so well. He knew every crevice and sensitive spot and the exact pressure which made her gasp. And she was beating him at his own game, her touch making his hands rise over her body, needing to touch her. Harry knew that everyone on the grid was watching them as he had been too careless to draw the blinds. He also knew that neither one of them cared in the slightest, which made a nice change from the years of tension between them.

"I need to call Russia," Ruth said breathlessly when he released her.

"You do that then," he said in a husky voice, his hands falling from her reluctantly. Ruth left his office to a frenzy of exaggerated activity which she knew meant everyone had been watching Harry kiss her passionately and was surprised to find herself pleased by the thought. As she sat down and picked up the phone she realised that his kiss had made her hiccups dissolve into thin air.

* * *

><p><em>H is for Hiccups. Thanks for the reviews and the I suggestions which I will post tomorrow.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for all the reviews so far. Here's I..._

* * *

><p>"Ruth, we're going to be late," Harry said looking at his watch. She had been locked in the bathroom for ages and they really had to get going. Harry had been invited to the annual Intelligence community dinner and considering he had managed to get out of it for the last four years he knew he had to go. Of course he didn't mind these boring events with Ruth by his side. Somehow she made everything seem so much better simply by her presence.<p>

"Yeah, I know," Ruth said, muffled through the bathroom door. "I really think this dress is a bad idea. I knew I shouldn't have let the shop assistant talk me out of the black one."

"Well you have no choice now," Harry said sighing. "Unless you want to go naked which I must admit is a tempting idea.

"Harry!" He chuckled but was unapologetic. "Okay I'm ready but please don't have a bad reaction to what I'm wearing."

"I promise," Harry said sincerely. He heard Ruth sigh and knew she was taking a last look in the mirror before unlocking the door. When she emerged he took in a deep sharp breath. She looked completely stunning. She was wearing a deep red, almost burgundy dress but it wasn't the colour that made him unable to breathe properly. It had a low plunging neckline- not drastically so but on Ruth who never wore things like this the effect was incredible. As well as that, the pale skin of her left leg was on show due to a slit up the side of the dress. It was a little too high for Harry's liking but that was only because he loved having her to himself and didn't want her being swept off her feet by anyone other than him.

"What do you think?" she asked worrying her lip nervously. "Its too much isn't it? I'll try and find something else to wear…" Her voice faded away as Harry kissed her as his hands worked over her body, touching all of her skin. By the time they broke apart Harry's hand was on the bare skin of her thigh but he was in no rush to remove it.

"You look…" he started as his eyes roamed slowly over her body when he realised that words failed him. No words had been invented to describe her appearance accurately so he changed the subject. "Do you plan on coming home with me tonight?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do," Ruth said confused. "Why?"

"Because any man seeing you in that dress will not be able to keep his hands off of you. Trust me." Ruth blushed slightly but couldn't deny that she was pleased by his reaction.

"So the dress gets your approval?" she asked with a smile.

"No," he said firmly. "I'd much prefer it if no other man got to imagine you when you're not wearing anything, which is what will happen when you look so completely irresistible and desirable."

"You said we were going to be late," she said after a beat of silence as her lips swayed closer to his.

"So I did," he murmured, his lips brushing hers tantalisingly briefly.

"Anyway, they can look all they want. What matters is that I'll be coming home with you and when I'm in bed with you later tonight, I will _not_ be wearing this dress."

"How tempting," Harry said with a smile before he kissed her again.

* * *

><p><em>I <em>_is for Irresistible. Thanks to mamzalini and Gem6 who both suggested this idea. J will be posted soon._


	10. Chapter 10

_This one gets a little bit angst but it ends well so go with it…_

* * *

><p>Ruth's pen was tapping irritatingly against her desk as she glanced into Harry's office. Charlotte- the new addition to section D had arrived and she was spending far too much time in Harry's office for Ruth's liking. She was everything Ruth wasn't. Blonde, confident, tall and beautiful. Ruth's eyes were drawn to his office like a magnet and knew that Charlotte had absolutely no reason to be in there for this long. She could see Harry's face and could see he was smiling at Charlotte. In a smile that was usually reserved for her.<p>

She was startled out of her reverie by Dimitri putting his hand on top of hers. She looked at him wondering why, when he spoke. "You are tapping that pen mercilessly and the noise is driving me insane," Dimitri said with a smile.

"Sorry," Ruth said putting the pen on her desk. Dimitri wondered if he should mention anything about Harry but decided that he didn't dare. Ten minutes later Charlotte came out of Harry's office and sat down behind her desk. She had a smug smile on her face because the blonde knew that every male on the grid was watching her as she sat down wearing the shortest skirt that she possibly could get away with without it becoming totally indecent.

Ruth looked down at her computer screen and saw that it was six minutes past five in the afternoon. She could legitimately go home without a problem. Normally she'd tell Harry if she was leaving earlier than normal but she wasn't in the mood to be alone in a confined space with him. She told Dimitri she was leaving and he nodded in a way that showed more sympathy than she'd like. He knew what was bothering her but she trusted him enough to know he wouldn't say anything too embarrassing. Ruth left the grid and hurried home to nurse a glass of wine and her wounded pride before Harry turned up as he surely would soon.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later Dimitri had finished his work for the day and went to speak to Harry. "I'm off," Dimitri said.<p>

"Fine," Harry said. He peered through the window wondering where Ruth had got to. As if reading his mind Dimitri sighed and carried on speaking.

"She's not here," Dimitri said. "She went home a while ago."

"Why?" Harry asked confused. It had been years since she had gone home without saying goodbye to him. Ever since their relationship had become more serious she had always given him a quick kiss if they happened to leave at a different time. While he was mulling this over Dimitri sighed.

"Look, Harry if you can't figure out why she's upset you're more of an idiot than I thought," he said simply. He left Harry's office quickly, not wanting to stay in the room with a Ruth-less Harry for longer than necessary. Harry watched the quickly emptying grid and felt a horrible sense of loss without Ruth there. He closed his eyes briefly wondering what was bothering Ruth. And then it hit him. But no. Ruth wasn't the type of woman to get jealous over something so innocent it hardly qualified as an event. He had to get home and talk to her.

* * *

><p>Ruth had closed her eyes, curled up on the sofa with a glass of red wine as she waited for Harry to come home. She knew it wouldn't be long because her absence would be noticed fairly quickly by him. She took satisfaction in the fact that she still had the ability for Harry to notice her, even if she felt she was losing him to the new girl on the grid.<p>

Quickly she heard the door unlocking and knew that he was home and she felt the usual butterflies in her stomach. She always did whenever he walked into a room, even after all this time.

"Hi," Harry said quietly, kissing the top of her head before sitting next to her. Ruth didn't reply. She didn't have to. "You didn't say goodbye before you left."

"I know," Ruth said quietly. She didn't want to look at him because if she did, she felt like she'd drown in those hazel eyes of his.

"Please will you tell me what's wrong," he said slowly and calmly, reaching out for her hand which she took gently.

"I'm worried," she said slowly. "I know its stupid and I know its illogical but I can't help it. It's partly my own insecurities, but I worry."

"Are you jealous of Charlotte?" Harry asked quietly, not sure if he should push her or not.

"That's partly it," she said being brutally honest. "But I'm worried because of other reasons too. You cheated on your wife with Juliet- someone you met in the service. And we met through work and there always was something between us for years. I don't want to lose you. I just… I worry."

"You don't need to," Harry said realising her fears were founded on his history more than anything else. And that was all his fault. "It's not the same. It really isn't. You're special. I wasn't in love with Jane at the time. We were fighting all the time and couldn't stand the sight of each other. We both had affairs. It was bad and I'm ashamed to say that Juliet wasn't the only one. I'm not trying to justify my actions, I'm trying to explain why its different. And none of those women were you."

"Okay," Ruth said, nodding quietly.

"I love you," he said making her look at him with a hand under her chin. "I love you so much that I'd hate you to think I'd do anything that would hurt you." She could see the sincerity in his brown eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"I love you too," Ruth said quietly, before he leant in to kiss her. To show her just how much he couldn't live without her.

* * *

><p><em>J is for jealousy… K coming soon. <em>

_I have two options for L and wondered which one you'd prefer to read. London Landscape or Lingerie so give me your thoughts._


	11. Chapter 11

It was late in the evening and Ruth was alone in the house, enjoying the time spent by herself. It wasn't often that she wasn't around Harry and she usually liked it that way. But every now and then it was nice to have some time alone. She studied her reflection in the bathroom mirror critically. For forty one years old she was still in pretty good shape, even if she admitted it to herself. Everyday she couldn't believe how lucky she was to finally have the man she had been in love with for longer than she could remember.

As she was looking in the mirror a different thought struck her. She looked at her face and suddenly realised that Harry had kissed every inch of her skin there. Ruth remembered with shocking clarity the first time he had kissed her since her exile. It had been soft and uncertain and wary, that first kiss. Laced with caution as they both knew the blurry lines of their relationship were moving far beyond their control.

But after their first kiss, the uncertainness had quickly faded to be replaced with a passion and a love which took her breath away. She ran a thumb under her jaw and remembered his reaction the first time he had kissed her in that specific spot. She had shivered uncontrollably at his touch and his eyes had sparkled at her response. And then he had done it again and again after he knew how much she'd loved it.

Touching the corner of her eyes against faint lines that showed her age, she remembered the way he had kissed her on their first night together. His lips had danced against her closed eyelids repeatedly, touching her face with his hands so softly and tenderly.

And every night since (and she did mean _every_ night) he had always kissed her cheek just before they both drifted off to sleep. His way of telling her that he loved her in a way that didn't require words.

Her thoughts and imagination vanished after several long minutes, leaving her in the present and she realised that she needed to see Harry desperately. She needed her thoughts of him to be replaced by the real thing. That late night JIC meeting better end soon. Of course it didn't, so she curled up in bed alone, drifting in and out of sleep fitfully. She stirred for the twelfth time and felt a hand on her back softly.

"Hi," she murmured. He leant over her and brushed his lips over hers softly but without hesitation. With the certainty that came with knowing she would always be there to come home to. "How was it?" she asked as he settled into bed next to her.

"Fine," he said without wanting to get into the annoying details. He didn't say another word but kissed her lips again as sleep came to take her. He let her go for long enough to plant a soft kiss on her cheek as her body relaxed against his. He watched her beautiful face for long minutes in sleep and knew as he closed his eyes that he was the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

><p><em>K is for kisses<em>. _Please leave a review if you have a spare minute. They really make my day and tell me that you're enjoying these (or hating them!)._


	12. Chapter 12

_Most people wanted Lingerie so here it is. Enjoy!_

Ruth sat up watching Harry sleep and felt deeply happy and content. They had been together for months and during that time she had felt more loved, wanted and desired than she had ever thought possible.

"Why are you watching me?" Harry asked opening his eyes.

"I was thinking," Ruth said. "About your birthday."

"Oh," Harry said with a smile. "And what were you thinking?" Her blush was vivid and he raised an eyebrow at her imagination. "Okay, you've got to tell me now."

"Its stupid," she said brushing her hair out of her face.

"I'll be the judge of that," Harry said seriously, not letting her off the hook.

"I was thinking… that you could buy me whatever lingerie you wanted and I promise to wear it." By the time she'd finished she was blushing luminously. Harry's hands touched her back and pulled her to him. He kissed her and by the time he let her go, her embarrassment was forgotten.

"That is an incredibly tempting offer," he said as she got comfortable in bed again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said.

"Okay, I will hold you to that."

"Do," she replied, already tingling with anticipation about what lingerie he would buy for her.

* * *

><p>Harry had spent a long time browsing through online underwear ranges and had frequent hallucinations of Ruth wearing some of the more exotic items but knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her for long enough to put them to good use. Eventually he found a turquoise set which was unlike anything he had seen her wear before and decided that was the set he simply had to buy her.<p>

* * *

><p>A package had been left for Ruth on the kitchen table. She knew that her promise to Harry had finally come around to haunt her. She couldn't stop her hands from shaking slightly as she opened the box.<p>

"Oh wow," she breathed as her fingers ran over the blue material. It wasn't what she had expected at all. The bra was made of soft silk and her fingers glided over the material like a whisper. She could only imagine what it would feel like for Harry's hands to be running over her skin while wearing that. Putting that aside she had a look at the matching knickers. They contained less material than she usually wore but she had to admit they looked good.

Ruth took the new underwear upstairs and tried it on, studying herself in the bathroom mirror critically. What hadn't been apparent before she wore it, was how the bra pushed her breasts up and made them look fuller. And the knickers cut her figure perfectly. She knew subconsciously that he must have looked at a lot of underwear to find a set that suited her this well. And he seemed to know her body better than she did herself. Making a decision she kept the underwear on and put her clothes back on. She brushed her fingers through her hair and went back to work.

* * *

><p>Ruth was completely absorbed in her research. There weren't any terrorists on the radar so she was infiltrating foreign intelligence services- just because she could. When she did glance up she saw Harry watching intensely. Smiling, she locked her computer and walked into his office.<p>

"What do you think?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Very impressed," Ruth replied with a smile, not even pretending she didn't understand what he was asking.

"I'm glad," he said kissing her softly with his arms wrapped tightly around her. "So I picked the right choice?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me later tonight," she said in a decisively flirty voice.

"I will," he said kissing her again. "Are you wearing it now?" he asked as the thought occurred to him. She raised her eyebrows which said yes clearer than words could. "How the hell am I meant to concentrate on work when I know that?"

"Well you managed for years, one day won't kill you."

"Mm, I'm not sure about that," Harry said kissing her neck for several long minutes. As he did so his hands slid under the waistband of her skirt and his fingers started running over the silk underwear slowly. Ruth pulled away from him knowing that this was leading to dangerous territory when they were meant to be catching terrorists.

"I'm going to go. And work," Ruth clarified. She kissed his cheek lightly before walking reluctantly out of his arms. She couldn't wait to get home…

_L is for lingerie. I couldn't bear not to include the other choice so I'm posting both…_

* * *

><p>It was midnight. Ruth could tell something wasn't right even before she opened her eyes. She reached an arm out and sure enough Harry wasn't there. She did however find a note. Flicking her light on she squinted at it.<p>

_Ruth,_

_I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you. Not when you looked so peaceful and innocent and perfect. I hope you're not disturbed by my absence but this note is just in case. I left to clear my head and I'll be back soon. I'll set the security system before I leave so you feel safe. Love you always. H xxx._

Ruth held the note close to her heart, her thumb running over his handwriting, so familiar to her after so long. She switched the light off and closed her eyes but couldn't drift off. After half an hour she gave up. She slipped her clothes from yesterday on, pulling her thick coat on as well. She wanted to find him and she had a good idea where he'd be.

It was colder than she had anticipated as she approached Thames House. She pulled the collar of her coat tighter, wishing she'd brought a scarf. Taking a quick look on the grid she wasn't surprised to find him missing. She had guessed he'd be on the roof anyway. Following her instincts, she took the stairs up to the roof.

When she got there, she wasn't disappointed. Harry had his hands clasped on the barrier and was staring at the city, its lights shining bright. She left him to his thoughts for a moment or two but the ice cold wind caught up with her and forced her to act. She walked closer to him and took reassurance in the comforting body heat emanating from him.

"Hi," she said in a quiet voice.

"You didn't have to follow me," he said without looking at her. One of his leather gloved hands moved to cover hers and she felt happy she could do this for him. Just be there to comfort and support him. "You must be freezing," he added, taking in her ungloved hands.

"I'm not too bad," she lied. He didn't question her lie but stayed silent. They both contemplated the city for silent minutes.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Harry asked.

"I like to think I know you well enough by now," Ruth said honestly.

"That you do," Harry said lapsing into silence. Ruth knew enough that he didn't want to be disturbed from his thoughts. He wasn't just watching the lights of the city, he was seeing ghosts and all the haunting of his previous failures. This she knew for a fact.

"I shouldn't have come," she said quietly giving his hand a squeeze. "I'll go home and leave you to it."

"Stay," he whispered keeping a tight grip on her hand. "I'd like it… if you'd stay with me."

"Okay," Ruth said quietly, resuming her position next to him. Within the next twenty minutes neither of them spoke a single word and they only moved once. Harry knew she must be cold and pulled her in front of his body, his arms around her waist so they could both look at the setting moon and rising sun in silence together. They knew they wouldn't make it back home that night but neither of them minded as they watched the light play on the city of London.

_L is for London Landscape. Which is your favourite?  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

_We're now halfway through! Here's M…_

* * *

><p>Ruth and Harry had woken up within about thirty seconds of each other and had gone down to the kitchen to have breakfast before going into Thames House for the day. It was a lovely domestic atmosphere and one that Ruth felt happy and content to be able to share with the man she loved. Ruth's toast popped up just when Harry's mobile started ringing. He rolled his eyes and answered it, leaving Ruth to her breakfast. She could hear Harry's voice being raised at whoever dared to call so early and knew this wasn't going to be good news.<p>

She was just finishing her coffee when Harry came back into the kitchen looking very unhappy. "Well?" she asked.

"Emergency meeting of the JIC," Harry said. "Apparently it can't wait until a decent hour and I have to go straight away."

"Well, enjoy," she said with a smile on her face, knowing how much he hated these meetings at the best of times. He leant closer to her and kissed her goodbye. He backed away from her almost instantly and she looked confused and momentarily hurt.

"You had marmite on your toast didn't you?" he asked.

"Oh. Yeah, I did," Ruth said with a smile. She'd forgotten how much he hated marmite and clearly he could taste it on her lips. He sighed and kissed the sensitive skin of her neck instead which made her tremble uncontrollably.

"I'll see you on the grid later," he murmured.

"Okay," she replied happily as his fingertips trailed down her spine in a quick touch that left her breathless as he turned and vanished from the house. She almost preferred that goodbye to their normal quick kiss. It was certainly different…

* * *

><p><em>M is for Marmite. I know this was a really short one but I hope its still okay. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews, they make my day.<br>_


	14. Chapter 14

"What is it?" Ruth asked knowing that Harry couldn't sleep until he voiced what was on his mind.

"I didn't know you were awake," Harry said putting a hand on her hip gently.

"How could I sleep when you're thinking this loudly," Ruth said curling up closer to him. "What is it?" she repeated.

"I was wondering…" he tailed off, losing his nerve. He had wanted to ask her for a while but he'd always backed out before he could voice it.

"Just say whatever it is," Ruth said exasperated, her hair fanning out as she moved. "I won't be upset and then at least I can get some sleep without knowing you're worrying about something."

"Can I ask… how many men have you slept with?"

"Oh. So that's what's running through your mind," Ruth said with a small smile which she allowed herself, to know he cared so much for her to be filled with this burning curiosity. "Four."

"What?" he asked incredulously with wide eyes. "Have you seen your effect on me? How can it only be four?"

"It just is," Ruth said, resting a hand on his chest. "I don't sleep with that many men."

"I hope you only plan on sleeping with just the one from now on. Me," Harry said kissing her hair.

"That's the plan," Ruth said happily.

"How can it only be four?" Harry had to ask, revisiting her small number of previous lovers. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Chris, Richard, George and then you. That makes four." Harry was silent but then she added something. "It's not a problem is it?"

"No," Harry reassured her quickly, tightening his arms around her. "It just makes you even more special than I originally thought."

"Do I dare ask how many women you've slept with?" Ruth asked after a moments silence. She felt his arms tense around her and knew she'd hit a sore point. But his reaction only made her need to know all the more.

"You won't be upset?" he asked.

"Just tell me," Ruth said, still happy in his arms and unable to get too worked up.

"Twenty five." He was holding his breath, she could tell. She squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Are you okay with that?" She turned herself around and rested her head on his chest.

"Harry, you're an incredibly attractive and charismatic man. I'd be surprised if it was much lower." She let Harry kiss her lips with feeling. "I will however be pissed off if it goes up while I'm with you."

"Fair enough," he said trying to stop the laugh that threatened to break out. "You don't need to worry though," he added. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Do I look worried?" Ruth asked easily.

"Not particularly," he admitted. She allowed her fingers to trace his chest lightly and in the silence they both knew that no matter who had come before, the important thing was that they were both there together. And that no one would come after.

* * *

><p><em>N is for numbers. This is one of my favourite ones so far and it popped up from nowhere and I hope you enjoy it too. I have an idea for Q but am looking for a better one. Any ideas? (Q is a nasty letter and I hate it already!) Review if you have a spare minute. Thanks, xxx.<br>_


	15. Chapter 15

_Wow! So many great reviews for N! They make my day. Here's the next installment..._

* * *

><p>Ruth sighed staring at her computer screen about the information on their latest operation. Harry was not going to like her suggestion personally even though it made sense for them logistically. She didn't want to put it off and she went through to his office, waiting patiently for Harry to finish on the phone. When he put it down he smiled at her and squeezed her hand lightly.<p>

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"Fine, listen," she said quickly. "We've found that the Russian terrorists in London that we've been tracking have been sharing their intelligence."

"With?" Harry asked, his hand still holding hers gently. She took a deep breath and spoke quickly.

"Chinese diplomats."

"No," Harry said firmly, seeing where she was heading with this. He let go of her hand and started pacing. "You are not going into the field. It's not happening."

"Harry…"

"No." He sat next to her and looked into her eyes seriously. "I can't let you."

"I'm the only one in our department who speaks both Russian and Mandarin," Ruth said. "It just makes sense that I go in, briefly and get more information that we don't have and we need. It makes sense."

"Rationally, yes," Harry admitted. "But you're not going in to a dangerous terrorist filled trap. I won't let you do it because I can't lose you and I'll be tearing my hair out the entire time you're there. You can't."

"Harry, this is my job," Ruth said simply. "We can't adjust our entire operation because you don't want to put me in danger. It doesn't work that way."

"No. You are not going in. I'm still your boss and I said no." Harry was breathing heavily by the time he finished and knew instantly he'd said the wrong thing. She was silently fuming, her blue grey eyes clouding over.

"Fine," Ruth said eventually. "If its okay with "the boss" shall I get back to work?" Ruth didn't wait for an answer and left his office impatiently. Harry sighed as he watched her go. They'd have a confrontation later at home, that much he knew and it was not going to be pleasant.

* * *

><p>Ruth was sat in the kitchen, absentmindedly flicking through her well worn copy of Northanger Abbey. She wasn't really reading it but was just giving her hands something to do while her mind ran over her and Harry's previous argument. He still wasn't home but after their confrontation they'd not really spoken to each other at work, which had been quite an achievement in such a confined space. But Ruth was cooling down a bit and knew he had only reacted the way he had because he didn't want to see her in any more dangerous situations than strictly necessary.<p>

She heard the front door shut and knew he was home. She took a sip of wine and turned to the kitchen door as Harry came through it. Her breath caught as she saw he had a small bouquet of flowers for her. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. But I am not going to apologise for being overprotective of you. I love you and I want to keep you safe, as much as is within my power. Am I forgiven?"

"You know I can't stay mad at you for too long," Ruth said touching her flowers softly with a small smile. Harry kissed her cheek gently and sat next to her as she pushed a stack of paper print outs towards him.

"What's this?" Harry asked flicking through it impatiently.

"A list of people on our vetted list who speak both Mandarin and Russian," Ruth said. Harry looked at the sheaf of paper again and smiled. It was her way of telling him that she was going to let this go. "I know you're only trying to look after me. And though I might not always show it, I do appreciate it. I love you too." He smiled briefly and pulled her into his arms to kiss her thoroughly, leaving her completely breathless.

"Please," Harry said quietly. "Please don't put yourself in danger if you can avoid it. Please. For me."

"Okay," Ruth said nodding. After what she had gone through when she assumed Harry was walking to his death when he met Lucas last year… Well, she wouldn't willingly put him through that. "I promise."

"Thank you," Harry said in a faint whisper. His hand slowly traced the contours of her arm and eventually rested on her finger where her wedding ring was. Ruth sighed and collapsed into his chest comfortably. It was an incredibly satisfying feeling for both of them.

* * *

><p><em>O is for overprotective. Review please! xxx<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_Nearing the one hundred review mark. Thanks everyone! The formatting on this one went a bit haywire so I hope it still reads ok._

_Here's P..._

* * *

><p>Ruth and Harry were walking beside the Thames enjoying the fresh sunlight on their faces. They saw a bench and sat down next to each other by silent agreement. "Its nice to have a day off once in a while," Harry said as his hand found hers by second nature after everything they shared together.<p>

"I never thought you'd say that," Ruth said with a smile as she leant nearer to him. "I thought you were a workaholic."

"No, I just never wanted to take my eyes off of you," he said causing her to blush. "I actually don't object to taking time off as long as I'm spending it with you" He kissed her lips softly and reassuringly. She leant against his chest and his hand stroked her hair gently.

"Oh!" Ruth gasped her face paling slightly. She grasped Harry's hand quickly and pressed it towards her extremely large stomach. For a moment or two nothing happened. Then he felt it. The baby was kicking really strongly even against his palm.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"No," she said with a smile. "It feels wonderful."

"She's an energetic little thing," Harry said with pride.

"You're telling me," she said as the kicking subsided for a little bit. "She's already taking after her father and she hasn't even been born yet. Never gives me a moments peace."

"And she'll be beautiful, just like her mother," Harry replied not rising to the bait.

"I don't know about that," Ruth said as she felt the baby turn over slowly.

"I do," Harry said, stroking her face gently. "You're gorgeous." He kissed her passionately and ended up with a hand on her stomach when his lips left hers. A hand which he didn't remove.

"I feel like a horrible fat ugly penguin," she said in reference to her size as they slowly walked on.

"The bigger you get, the more beautiful you become," Harry said quietly.

"That's doubtful," Ruth said. "I don't walk anymore, I waddle down the street."

"You are pregnant," Harry reminded her. "The bigger you get the more it shows that our daughter's healthy. And everything is as it should be."

"Hmm," Ruth agreed reluctantly. "I do miss being able to walk around the house without feeling exhausted and like door frames should be widened for me though."

"Give it two weeks and you'll be complaining that she'll be keeping you up all night," Harry said.

"I won't complain about her at all," Ruth said quietly as a smile blossomed on her face.

* * *

><p><em>A week later<em>_…_

Ruth leant against the door and watched her daughter sleep and the moonlight reflecting off of her perfect and innocent face. She walked into the room and bent over the cot so she could get closer to her. Ruth reached out with her hand and ran her thumb down her daughters incredibly soft cheek.

"She's perfect," Harry said from the door. Ruth smiled but didn't look away from the tiny new addition to her family.

"Yes she is," Ruth replied as Harry put an arm around her shoulders. The minutes passed in silence as they both watched Lily's fingers clench into a fist in her sleep.

"Leave her to sleep and come to bed," Harry murmured. Ruth took one last look at her daughter and nodded, closing the nursery door quietly behind them both. She didn't bother unbuttoning her blouse and curled up in bed. She wasn't tired but knew that soon enough Lily's crying would have her up in the middle of the night so she was going to rest while she could. She felt Harry's hand on her hip and moved it away slowly but firmly. He seemed confused and put it back there.

"No," Ruth murmured.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling her to face him. She had never shied away from his touch before, even when she was heavily pregnant, and the fact she was doing so now hurt him unbelievably.

"Harry…" she said as if he could read her mind. Sometimes he could but not at this present moment in time.

"What is it?" he asked.

Ruth sighed and knew she'd have to be honest with him. "Look, I've put on nearly two stone compared to what I weighed before I was pregnant," Ruth said firmly. "I'm just… It's going to take a long time for me to lose the weight, if I ever do. I'm not comfortable with myself… with my body yet." She was blushing slightly when she finished, which stopped when Harry kissed her softly.

"Ruth, I don't care," he said firmly. "I don't see it. I do see your amazing curves and I will admit that I have fully appreciated and enjoyed the fact that your breasts have gone up a size or two from being pregnant. Other than that I don't notice anything else. Actually, scrap that. I have noticed that motherhood suits you incredibly well and it's only been a few days. But your body… there is absolutely _nothing _wrong with you. In fact, everything about your figure is perfect."

"I love you," Ruth whispered, almost unable to believe that she was this lucky.

"Good," Harry said. "Now, please let me hold you. I want to touch my wife as she falls asleep in my arms." Ruth smiled and let herself be held by him. And this time she didn't object when his hands started caressing her waist underneath the fabric of her blouse.

"Thank you," Ruth said quietly as sleep took her quickly. He kissed her hair softly and followed her into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>P is for pregnant. Review please!<em>


	17. Chapter 17

Ruth was curled up in bed alone watching an old movie. It was incredibly comfortable and could only possibly be improved by one mans presence. But then again she couldn't have everything in life could she? Ruth reached over to her bedside table and picked up her box of chocolates which Harry had thoughtfully bought for her when he mentioned that he wouldn't be back until the early hours of the morning, if then. He was meeting with the Home Secretary and after that several dozen other useless politicians to describe the exact reasons why the terror level had to be raised. He had been trying to avoid it for as long as possible but knew he couldn't get out of it.

She picked out a toffee sweet and unwrapped it while focusing on the screen. She wasn't worried about Harry but she would rather that he was here with her. As she picked out her favourite sweets her eyes drifted shut to the lulling background sound of the film. Eventually she relaxed enough to fall asleep. She jerked awake when Harry came into their bedroom.

"What time is it?" Ruth asked as he approached her.

"Late," he whispered with a hand on her hair lightly. "Or early. I'll sleep in the spare room if you don't want to be disturbed."

"Don't you dare," Ruth murmured with a smile. He laughed lightly and briefly remembered his first wife's response to his frequent late nights. It was more along the lines of "don't wake me up, don't disturb me and I'll see you tomorrow after you've dealt with whatever it is that's more important than me." He quickly got changed out of his clothes and then turned to Ruth who looked like she was sleeping. He had a change of heart and thought he'd leave her alone anyway when she spoke calmly and surely.

"Stop worrying and join me," she said without opening her eyes. He did what she asked and got comfortable as he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Ruth sighed with happiness. "That's better," she whispered into his chest.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm much more comfortable now," she said, her arms tightening around him. He ran his hands through her hair feeling her smile against his chest. He moved for a second and Ruth wondered what he was doing but was too happy to open her eyes to see.

"Oh Ruth, you've eaten all the purple ones," he said looking through the Quality street box disgruntled.

"You bought them for me," Ruth said indignantly. "I ate the ones I liked. You shouldn't be stealing my chocolates anyway."

"Fair point," Harry admitted, picking one of the ones that were left and quickly popping it in his mouth. By the time he swallowed Ruth had fallen asleep in his arms and he listened to her light even breathing and couldn't imagine ever being happier. If he had known years ago that this level of happiness was possible he never would have wasted all of that time. But then again, maybe the long wait had made it all the sweeter when it had finally happened. He closed his eyes with her comforting weight still pressed against him.

* * *

><p><em>Q is for Quality Street. Thanks for all the suggestions and especially Novindalf who came up with this particular idea…<em>

_Passed the one hundred review mark! Thanks so much everyone!  
><em>


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks for the reviews everyone. Not many entries left to go now..._

* * *

><p>Ruth opened the hotel door and gasped as she saw the king size bed, completely covered in blood red rose petals with a bottle of iced champagne on the bedside table.<p>

"How do you always manage to surprise me even after all this time?" she asked feeling Harry's arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"Because I have a lot of time to make up for," he said kissing her neck lightly.

"So what was the special occasion that you felt obliged to treat me like this?" Ruth asked. She shuddered as his response was whispered against her skin.

"Well, we both managed to get some time off work at the same time _and _finally make it to Paris. That deserved some celebration, or at least I thought so."

"Yes I guess you're right. London will probably be blown to pieces by the time we get back mind you."

"I don't care," he lied. But he was too focused on kissing her skin to care. He suddenly let her go and she was left quivering as he popped open the champagne, pouring two glasses.

"You do realise that treating me like this is going to make me never want to leave this hotel room and we'll have travelled to Paris for no reason at all," Ruth said taking a fortifying sip of champagne, letting the bubbles and passion fizz through her bloodstream.

"Mm, well I could think of better things to do than visit the Eiffel tower and museums," Harry said with a glint in his eye. Ruth couldn't stop her heart from racing as he kissed her lips quickly but thoroughly. She decided that Paris could wait. It wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

><p>Ruth walked onto the grid after her lunch break. Harry had been busy with a meeting with the Home Secretary so she had spent a rare hour away from his presence. She sat at her desk and flicked her computer on before she realised what was different. A long stemmed red rose was lying on her files. She smiled and read the note next to it which held three simple words that seemed to change her mood instantly.<p>

_I love you. _He hadn't even signed it because he didn't need to. Her fingertips stroked the petals gently, remembering the feel of them on her bare skin on that wonderful night in Paris when Harry hadn't stopped touching or holding her for even a second. Not once. That memory kept her distracted long enough for Harry to return to the grid. And she did nothing but smile.

* * *

><p><em>R is for red roses. Please review and make me smile. xxx<br>_


	19. Chapter 19

_Clearly R wasn't that popular with only one review! Hope S sits better with you guys._

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't stop watching her. Ruth was lying on the grass wearing much less than was usual for her. A white short sleeved shirt with shorts which were showing her pale and shapely legs off to full effect. She was taking advantage of the unusually hot sunshine which happened to coincide with the first Saturday both she and Harry had had off in months. What she didn't realise was that Harry was watching her closely, absorbed as she was in Mary Shelley for the hundredth time.<p>

Ruth was lying on her front and she had kicked her shoes off and was enjoying the light breeze running across her bare skin while the sun warmed her thoroughly. Harry watched the breeze run through her soft hair as she absentmindedly brushed it out of her face, her eyes returning to her book. He waited for long minutes, enjoying the view of a relaxed and unguarded Ruth without wanting to disturb her more than necessary.

Eventually he couldn't stand watching her for a moment longer and sat down on the grass next to her. Ruth flashed him a quick smile before returning to her book. He ran a hand through her hair, his fingers ending up on the skin of her neck and staying there. After a page or two she moved her hand to cover his and he could feel how warmed her skin was by the sun. He moved his other hand to the small of her back, the white fabric brushing against his hand.

"Not here," Ruth whispered, slipping her bookmark in and putting it down on the grass, finally looking him in the eye. "Public place, its just not a good idea."

"Don't you have any self restraint?" he queried with a raised eyebrow that made her laugh.

"I'd prefer not to answer that," she said.

"Why?" Harry asked resuming stroking her hair in a way she found difficult to resist.

"Because I used to have a lot of self restraint," she said, sitting up. But Harry kept running his hand through her loose and messed up hair anyway. "And it was always exercised when it came to you. But… Since we've begun to be… us, restraint hasn't exactly been at the top of my list."

"So what has?" Harry asked genuinely curious.

"Making up for lost time," she said seriously, a hint of sadness clouding her eyes. But it didn't last long. Ignoring the passers-by he moved and captured her lips in a kiss that left no room for anything apart from the enjoyment of the moment. The long moment. When they broke apart she made a gorgeous quiet satisfied noise under her breath with her eyes closed. A sound that made him lean back to her and kiss her briefly once more.

"What was that for?" she asked, her blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight as her fingertips touched her lips softly, an echo of the movement she had made all those years before when she had had no choice but to leave him.

"Because I love you," he said softly. She was about to reply when he shook his head. "Don't say anything. Just go back to your book and give me an image to remember." Ruth blushed but did what he asked, her bare feet curling up under her as she became absorbed once again in Mary Shelley's Frankenstein.

* * *

><p><em>S is for sunlight. Hope you like this one.<em>


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you so much for all your great reviews! Here's T..._

Ruth picked up the phone to order their Chinese meal. Neither she nor Harry could be bothered to cook after the bad day they had had on the grid. It had been tiring, exhausting and terrorist filled day. But on the upside, no bombs, no gunshots and no deaths thanks to their diligent work.

Harry listened in amazement as she settled into the conversation in fluent Mandarin. He didn't understand a word but he didn't need to. The expression on her face spoke volumes as she ordered their food. He let her carry on in Chinese and five minutes later she put the phone down and curled up next to Harry on the sofa.

"Food will be here in fifteen minutes," she said as Harry stroked her hair.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked. "It usually takes an hour to get delivery from the China gardens."

"The advantages of speaking their language," Ruth said. "It speaks volumes."

"You're an incredible woman," Harry said sincerely.

"I've waited a long time to hear you say something like that," Ruth said, a fraction of the years of hurt showing in her voice.

"How about I love you?" Harry asked, whispering into her ear. She couldn't help it. She shivered.

"That too." Ruth reached her out for his hand and squeezed it with feeling.

"You know what I've been waiting years for?" Harry asked. She shook her head and he raised her hand. A fingertip ran around the relatively new wedding band she had on her left hand. "That."

"Thanks for not minding," Ruth said. Harry looked curiously at her. "For buying me a silver wedding ring instead of a gold. I love it."

"You're entitled to whatever jewellery you like," Harry said kissing her palm lovingly. Her fingertips touched his cheek, rough with stubble. He could feel the coolness of her ring and loved the fact that she had married him. That she had chosen him. After everything they had been through, she had decided to spend the rest of her life with him. That was the most wondrous thing in the world.

* * *

><p><em>T is for take away <em>

_I wrote this one at the beginning of the project and I've actually written another entry for T. So its two for the price of one._

* * *

><p>"No absolutely not," Harry shouted down the phone. "I am not allowing anyone I don't approve of to come into Thames House just because you feel like it!" Ruth came in and sat down, but she didn't say anything, waiting for Harry to finish his rant.<p>

"This is insane," Harry said. "We are perfectly capable of…" Harry stared at the phone as whoever had been on the other end had slammed it down.

"I can't believe the gall of that insufferable man," Harry said to himself, almost unaware of Ruth's presence.

"Do you want my input or would you rather rant and exercise your considerable temper on your own?" Ruth asked. She was ignored completely and nodded to herself as Harry kept shouting.

"The Home Secretary is requesting that we house three agents from the French security services because _they _don't trust how we're dealing with the security measures on the Channel Tunnel!" Harry said as he was pacing the office. "Why? What the hell is their problem?"

"I think they're right," Ruth said quietly.

"What!" Harry shouted at her.

"Sit down," Ruth said calmly. She waited until he did and then covered his hand with both of her own. "Now calm down, okay?" Harry nodded after a minute. "What would you rather do? Waste time surveying the channel tunnel when you can get someone else to do it, or actually do something useful like stopping bombs blowing up in London?"

"You might have a point," he admitted.

"I do," Ruth said. "Let the French survey the Tunnel while we do the more important things." Harry wasn't looking at her so she put her hand under his chin and tilted his face up to hers. She kissed him across the desk, soft and slow. Just a gentle brush of lips which said without words how much he meant to her.

"I shouldn't shout at you," Harry said with a sigh.

"No, you shouldn't," Ruth said but she was smiling at him. "I love how much you care. Its what makes you, you."

"Come here," he murmured, wanting to kiss her without the desk being in the way. Ruth smiled and walked closer to Harry as his arms wrapped around her of their own accord. Ruth allowed herself to be held by him and kissed him just as eagerly as he kissed her.

By the time she walked back onto the grid, Harry was totally calm and had no worries about the incoming French agents.

"How do you do that?" Beth asked as Ruth began typing.

"Do what?" Ruth asked not really paying attention.

"He'd normally be in a towering rage if the French were trying to invade his castle," Dimitri said, joining in. "Only you seem to have such an incredible effect on him."

"I seem to have _very_ effective methods of persuasion," Ruth said with a raised eyebrow and a smile, looking at her computer screen.

"Forget I mentioned it," Beth said trying to concentrate on saving the country from terrorists rather than Harry and Ruth's love life.

* * *

><p><em>T is for temper. Which one do you like better?<em>


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I got an idea on this one and it took on a life of its own! U..._

* * *

><p>"Morning meeting in five minutes," Harry said to the whole grid in general. There was a murmuring of agreement as he vanished, spending a few extra seconds looking at Ruth before he did. She was so absorbed in her screen that she didn't notice him pause. Nice to know he was wanted, he thought to himself rolling his eyes.<p>

Quickly they all gathered in the meeting room and Ruth sat next to Harry as usual. "Nothing too urgent this morning," Harry started. Ruth was pleased to hear that because she had a plan. She slipped one of her shoes off and allowed her toes to slowly creep up Harry's leg while keeping a dead straight poker face.

"Er…" Harry said losing his train of thought much to Ruth's delight. Dimitri and Beth looked at Harry in confusion. "Where are we on the Chinese delegation?" Harry said slowly. Beth started to explain but no power on earth could make him concentrate on what she was saying. Harry glanced at Ruth and was amazed to see that to all appearances she seemed absorbed in the paperwork in front of her on the desk. The fact that her toes were working their way up the inside of his leg didn't seem to be affecting her at all. But it was definitely affecting him. Beth had lapsed into silence and Harry hadn't seemed to notice. Ruth curled her toes into the flesh of his leg and that made him realise no one was speaking.

"Okay, and Dimitri… what's happening with the political conference?" Harry managed to say in a level voice. But Ruth's toes suddenly reached a point that was making him unable to speak at all. Dimitri tailed off and Harry managed to say the next sentence without his voice shaking too much. "Right, carry on everyone. Ruth I want a word with you." She nodded with an expression of polite interest as everyone filed out. Harry marvelled at her ability to keep a straight face and didn't say a word until the door closed.

"Do you mind?" Harry said with his voice shaking as he pushed the chair away from the table and her touch.

"I just wanted to see your reaction," she said laughing to herself. "I've been dying to do that for days but something urgent always got in the way."

"Ruth, I have to maintain a shred of dignity in front of everyone else, even if you don't appreciate the fact I'm your boss," Harry said. Her only response was a raised eyebrow and a smile. One that seemed to make her irresistible to him. He managed to move her chair and kissed her powerfully, pulling her into his arms at the same time.

Very quickly she found herself pinned between the wall and Harry's body and had no idea how she managed to get there. But there wasn't time to worry about that because he hadn't stopped kissing her for an instant. She made a small satisfied noise as his lips moved down to her neck and he chuckled. "Now who's got the interesting reaction?" he murmured.

"You know everyone out there is wondering about the two of us," Ruth said as her hands drifted down his back softly.

"After that stunt you pulled this morning I don't care." His lips continued to attack hers and she gave herself up to the wonderful sensations he was giving her. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away from her.

"I think you've made your point," she said breathlessly.

"Good," he said grinning at her.

"But if that's the reaction I get, I might have to tease you more often," she said with a smile as she left the meeting room. Harry watched her speechlessly and couldn't wait to get home with her later. He would teach her a thing or two about teasing…

* * *

><p><em>U is for under the table<em>_…_

_Any Z ideas?  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22

"That was pure hell," Ruth said kicking off her high heels and letting the tension ease out of her feet. She sat down on the edge of the bed and started rubbing her toes gently. This was the reason she never wore heels.

"Thank you for putting up with all those horrible people for me," Harry said, not disagreeing with her. It had been a bad evening but one which he had to attend and he loved Ruth for going with him. Although, he had to admit, having her dressed elegantly on his arm was a major highlight of the evening and he had enjoyed the double takes she created as she passed people who had never seen her dressed like this before. And Ruth didn't even notice. She had only had eyes for him, which made his heart beat all the faster especially when she looked at him.

"Come here," he said in a husky voice filled with desire. She smiled and stood up, unable to resist his voice when he so clearly wanted her. His eyes looked into hers which such feeling it couldn't be put into words as his fingertips traced her face and kept travelling down her neck so slowly. Her breath caught in her throat as Harry pushed aside her dark velvet wrap and it whooshed to the floor. His eyes feasted on her newly revealed skin as his hands lightly touched her flesh uncovered by the strapless dress she wore.

"Harry…" she breathed as he kept teasing her with a light touch which she couldn't stand. She reached up and grabbed his jacket and kissed him firmly. As she was preoccupied, she failed to notice that he was slowly pulling the zip on the back of her dress lower. A fact which became startlingly obvious when she broke away from him and the remnants of her dress fell to the floor. She suddenly felt bare and slightly embarrassed as her body was subjected to his intense gaze.

"Don't," he murmured cradling her face. "Please don't be so shy and nervous with me. You're stunning."

"And you're overdressed," she said, allowing herself a small smile as she quickly pushed his jacket to the floor and started to work on his tie.

"You may have a point there," he said as his tie joined their scattered clothes on the floor. She undid the top two buttons of his shirt and kissed the small patch of skin that had been revealed. She kept going, kissing his chest as the buttons opened and loved hearing his breathing get heavier from what she was doing to him.

She was shocked to feel her feet leave the floor for an instant as Harry picked her up and placed her gently on their bed, covering her body with his own.

"I say we make up for a bad night, right now," Harry suggested with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Fabulous idea…" Ruth said as her hands wrapped themselves around Harry's body. Suddenly for some reason, neither of them seemed able to remember the bad events of the night anymore.

* * *

><p><em>V is for velvet. I could have got carried away here but thought I'd stop before I had to increase the rating to M for the whole story! Review please!<br>_


	23. Chapter 23

"We're getting married tomorrow," Harry said firmly, with his hands around her waist.

"I know, my memory is as good as it ever was," Ruth said pouring herself her morning coffee.

"You need a dress," Harry said kissing the back of her neck.

"And I'll get one," she said.

"Yes you will," he replied with his arms tightening around her body. "You're not coming in to work today."

"I know," she said enjoying his touch. "And I promise that by the time you get home, I will have a dress for tomorrow. But it won't be a traditional dress, you know that right?"

"You're not a usual woman so I'd expect nothing less," he said quietly. "Now I have to go to work. And don't you try to set foot on the grid until you've been shopping."

"Agreed," she said turning to face him. She gave him a slow and memorable kiss before he left the house. When she was alone Ruth looked out of the window and sighed. She had not been looking forward to buying her wedding dress which was why she'd been putting it off. She was not a white dress kind of woman but she wasn't sure what that left her with. But she also knew that Harry was right. She needed to buy something otherwise she'd be getting married in her usual dark work clothes, and that wouldn't do.

* * *

><p>Ruth was avoiding all the bridal shops that had white silk practically bursting from the window displays. She saw a shop around the corner that looked promising. It was a formal dress shop but most importantly to her, there wasn't a scrap of white visible from the window. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and started to rifle through the racks of dresses. Yes, she decided. This was much more her. After going through all of the possibilities she found three dresses to try on in her size.<p>

In the changing room she tried on the first one, in a pale blue. No, that wasn't it she decided almost instantly and moved on to the next one. It fitted perfectly and she loved it but it was black. She wondered if it was tempting fate to get married in black and after everything her and Harry had been through she didn't want that. But it did look gorgeous, falling just below her knees with thin spaghetti straps and the black made her pale skin almost glow. No, she couldn't get married in black she thought regretfully pulling the zip down.

Which only left one dress in a dark blue, but not too dark. As soon as she looked in the mirror she knew that was the one. It was in a navy silk and floor length and her arms were bare. She played with her hair briefly, pulling it out of her face how she planned to wear it tomorrow. The dress showed off her neckline beautifully and the dark colour was perfect with her pale skin. The silk was gathered around her waist and fell in elegant folds to the floor. She left the changing room to see how it moved when she walked and turned on the spot. It was perfect for her. She even managed to smile at her reflection. Yes, she had to buy that one. She hoped Harry wouldn't mind that it wasn't a white dress, but then he wasn't the one who had to wear it.

* * *

><p>Ruth turned up on the grid after she'd hung the dress up at home. She made sure there was nothing pressing at her station and then barged into Harry's office.<p>

"I'll call you back," Harry said and put his phone down, got up and closed the gap between them. "You're meant to be shopping for a dress."

"I got one," she said kissing Harry hello. "One small problem though. It's not white. I really don't want to wear white. Do you mind?"

"Of course not," Harry said his arms tightening around her. "I'm still not convinced you're going to turn up tomorrow so its immaterial really."

Underneath the smile Ruth could see that the pain was real. "I promise I will turn up tomorrow in my non white wedding dress."

"Good," he said kissing her. When she was back at work she kept getting distracted. She couldn't wait for tomorrow and Harry's reaction to seeing her in that dress.

* * *

><p><em>W is for wedding dress. Please review!<br>_


	24. Chapter 24

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Not long to go now! Here's X..._

* * *

><p>Ruth sat happily at her desk typing away. She was analysing intelligence which she had acquired through less than legitimate means from the FSB who were proving as unhelpful as usual. She was satisfied that she'd got one over on her Russian counterparts when Dimitri approached her looking worried.<p>

"What is it?" Ruth asked. As she spoke she remembered that Harry had gone into the field with Dimitri only that morning. "What's wrong?"

"It's not too bad," he said which wasn't all that reassuring.

"Where's Harry?" she asked, not in the mood for cryptic games.

"He's in the hospital," Dimitri said. "He's fine. Its nothing serious. He was pushed over and he's really hurt his ankle, that's all. He wanted me to tell you that he's okay and not to worry."

"He won't be okay when I get my hands on him," Ruth said menacingly. "He could have called me himself."

"His mobile got shattered," Dimitri said. He was in an ambulance before he could do much else."

"You're not lying to me are you Dimitri?" she asked. "It is just a bad ankle, he hasn't got in the way of passing bullets or anything like that has he?"

"No no," he said and she realised that thought hadn't occurred to him so he was telling the truth.

"Which hospital?" Ruth asked locking her computer so her intelligence wouldn't be lost.

* * *

><p>Ruth approached the reception desk and briefly wondered if Harry would be using his own name. She decided to take a gamble and stick to the truth. "I'm looking for Harry Pearce," she told the annoyingly perky blonde receptionist who looked about fifteen. She flicked through her clipboard and found him. Ruth felt a stab of relief that he'd used his own name.<p>

"I can only give information out to his immediate family," the receptionist said as if by rote.

"I'm his wife," Ruth said, feeling slightly happy in spite of the fact she was in a hospital.

"He's in for a sprained ankle and just coming out of x-ray to check that nothings broken."

"Can I see him?" Ruth asked, relieved Dimitri had been truthful.

"Yes, he's in room 163," the receptionist said. "Follow through that corridor and you'll get there within five minutes."

"Thank you," Ruth said sincerely. She set off as fast as she could without breaking into a run. Eventually reaching the room, she opened the door and was pleased to see Harry propped up in bed with his left foot heavily bandaged.

"Hi," she said with a stern look on her face.

"I'm glad to see you," he said reaching out a hand to her. She gave in, her anger about him being in danger wearing out and kissed him briefly. She broke away from him when a cough came from the other end of the room. Ruth had been so wrapped up in Harry's appearance that she hadn't realised a doctor was studying Harry's x-rays.

"How is the invalid?" Ruth asked sitting herself down.

"Ouch Ruth," he said with a hand on his heart.

"He's fine," the doctor said simply. "We wanted to check there weren't any broken bones and there aren't. He's torn the muscles and its going to take a long time to heal. He needs to be off it for at least six weeks." Harry noticed with irritation that the doctor was speaking more to Ruth than to himself. Probably because from one look, Ruth gave the distinct impression that she was not going to be argued with, not in this instance.

"Don't worry," Ruth said to the room in general. "If you even think about using that until you're healed I'll be filing for divorce."

"A little extreme don't you think?" Harry said.

"With how stubborn I know you are? No, I don't," Ruth said. The doctor left the room saying he was getting the required painkillers, leaving Harry and Ruth alone for the first time. Ruth turned to him and felt emotion overwhelm her. She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Hey, hey come on," Harry said pulling her shaking form closer to him. "I'm fine. Not even a broken bone. There's nothing wrong with me."

"I thought…" Ruth started. "When Dimitri came to tell me I knew something was wrong. I thought… You can't imagine the thoughts that were running through my head."

"I told him to tell you that I was fine," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"He did, but I didn't really believe him," Ruth said wiping her eyes impatiently. "Oh God, Harry." He ran a hand through her soft hair and looked into her water filled blue eyes. Eyes that were filled with concern and love for him.

"Oh Ruth," he sighed sadly, cupping her face. "Come here." She didn't need telling twice and settled her lips on his, and let the fear flow out of her.

* * *

><p><em>X is for x-ray. Only two left to go now!<em>


	25. Chapter 25

Ruth was typing quickly and at the same time talking in French on the phone. The grid was busy catching up with all the paperwork they'd been ignoring to provide protection and security for the royal wedding (which had gone without a hitch). Harry walked across the grid and Ruth had enough available concentration to smile at him before getting swept up in a fluid torrent of French.

"Oui d'accord. Au revoir," Ruth said putting the phone down and resuming typing. Half an hour later her speed was winding down and James, the new face on the grid sat down at his station opposite hers.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with half a smile.

"Do you…?" he asked the end of the sentence vanishing as he indicated her pile of folders that were almost higher than her computer.

"You don't mind taking them back to registry for me?" Ruth asked. It would take ages for them to be sorted and put back.

"Of course I don't," James said. "It'll give me something to do and get me away from Harry Pearce's hateful glare at the same time. He doesn't like me."

"Its not that," Ruth said defending Harry automatically. "He's like that with everyone before you get to know him. Its just his way."

"Even with you?" James asked with a raised eyebrow and an expression which made her laugh even when she was trying not to.

"Shut up and pack those files away for me," Ruth said smiling at her computer screen avoiding his question. He laughed and picked up her tottering pile, quickly disappearing from the grid. Ruth liked James. She got on really well with him and he had a sense of humour that worked well with her own. He was also very intelligent which she admired. Ruth looked at a some loose sheets of paper on her desk and realised that she needed Harry's signature on a few of them. She put them into a pile and got up to go to his office.

* * *

><p>Harry had been watching James all week with intense dislike. He hated the way this newcomer looked at Ruth and he especially disliked the way he seemed to make her laugh so easily every single day. He knew that she wasn't doing anything to encourage his interest but it still bothered him more than it rationally should. He sighed as his office door opened without any knock. He knew who that would be.<p>

"I need your signature," Ruth said smiling at him and perching on the edge of his desk.

"Sure," he said mechanically, looking at the papers she passed him.

"Are you okay?" Ruth asked as he handed them back to her in silence.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked in a harsh voice he never used with her.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked in a low tone, covering his hand with hers for comfort. He couldn't lie to her, not when she looked at him like that.

"I don't like James," he started.

"Yes, he mentioned that," Ruth said, unaware this was the worst thing she could have said.

"What else did he mention?" Harry asked tensely.

"Can you just tell me what the problem is?" Ruth asked.

"Okay I will," he said, his self control slipping. "He's annoyingly perfect. Nothing horrible in his past- and before you ask, yes I have been looking. He's fifteen years younger than me, incredibly good looking, intelligent and I know the way he looks at you. I looked at you like that for far too long to be able to mistake it. That's what my problem is."

"Harry, I have no interest in him at all other than as work colleagues," she said slowly. She made him look at her with a hand resting on his cheek. "None whatsoever. Why would I when I have you?"

"You wouldn't think about having someone younger then?" Harry asked. His insecurities and vulnerability which he hid so well from everyone else, he allowed her to see and she loved him for that.

"No," she said surely with a smile. "The only possible reason I would want you to be ten years younger would be so that we could have an extra ten years together. No other reason. I love you, so, so much." She leant closer to him and kissed him softly. When she stopped her hands were still caressing his face. "You have nothing to worry about." When he seemed reassured, she got up and headed towards the door but then changed her mind.

"Anyway, he might be good looking but he isn't the one who makes my heart race from something so simple as a glance." She smiled one last time and left his office, leaving Harry to think over what she had said. He was so lucky to have her in his life.

* * *

><p><em>Y is for Younger Model<em>


	26. Chapter 26

_Here is the last chapter. I'm actually quite sad this is coming to an end!_

_I apologise profusely for the start of this chapter but bear with me…_

* * *

><p>Ruth closed her eyes at her computer screen. Another one gone. Another friend dead. Tariq had stormed off of the grid because he couldn't bear the knowledge of Dimitri's death. It was horrifying. Ruth walked slowly into Harry's office.<p>

"I'm going home," she told him heavily. He nodded and pointed at the phone in a way which Ruth understood. He had people he needed to talk to.

"I'll be there soon."

"Yeah," she whispered, quickly leaving the grid and Harry.

* * *

><p><em>One month later…<em>

Ruth held Harry's hand lightly as they approached the gravestone marking the resting place of their most recently lost colleague. The grief had abated somewhat but they both still missed him. Now it didn't hurt to remember the good times as well as the bad. Ruth had brought a small bouquet of flowers which she placed lovingly on his grave.

They both stayed silent in their own thoughts. Eventually by unspoken agreement they left the grave and walked away from the little country churchyard his family had chosen for him. "Are we just counting down the time?" Ruth asked sadly. "Are we just living for the day we're going to die?"

"No," Harry said firmly. "Some days it just feels like it. And this is one of those days." Harry put an arm around her waist lightly. "Everyone knows when they go into this job what it could take from you."

"But does it always have to feel this inevitable?" Ruth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You have to remember the good times though," Harry said.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you were the positive one out of the two of us," Ruth said with a smile.

"I know we lose a lot of people," Harry said. "But sometimes they can still make you smile." Ruth looked at him quizzically. "Zaf," he said as they stopped and leant on a wall, overlooking a tiny country river.

"What about him?" Ruth asked. She had liked Zaf a lot and had missed him over her exile and had been devastated to learn of his death when she came back.

"When we found his body, months after he'd been taken it came down to me to go through his things in Thames House," Harry said. "I could have handed it over to HR but I wanted to do it. And in his bottom desk drawer I found this." Harry took out a small and battered notebook from his jacket pocket. Ruth took it and spent several minutes looking through it before she realised what it was.

"That cheeky little git!" Ruth said loudly as it dawned on her what she was holding. Harry laughed lightly at her reaction. "He was running a betting syndicate on the two of us…?"

"Apparently," Harry said. "I never mentioned it to anyone else but I have a feeling pretty much everyone in Thames House knew about it and most were involved."

"If I could see him now…" Ruth said still horrified that everyone had been speculating on her private life. And judging from the amount of entries in that book it really had been _everyone_. She closed the notebook shut with a snap and handed it back to Harry who pocketed it carefully.

"I miss him," Ruth said leaning on the wall. But after all this time she managed to smile when she thought of Zaf. Not to feel the gnawing grief anymore but to be able to see his happy face when she remembered him.

"I miss all of them," Harry said taking her hand in his. She turned to him and kissed his lips softly and happily.

"Zaf was five years out but we got there in the end," Ruth whispered.

"Yes we did," Harry said and he kissed her again.

_Z is for Zaf. Special thanks to littlemissruth who came up with this great idea._

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who has been reading this. An especially massive thank you to the following incredible people who left encouraging and inspiring reviews:<p>

Alls Well, bluebyrd, cho123, Clem, cowbell, Deskspook, eggwhisker, fozzy88, Gem6, Karen8, Kate, LittlemissRuth, LiverpoolMiss, LivingInADreamWorldxx, mamzalini, more-than-words, MyladyLilith, nimax1, Novindalf, pook, sheldonsgirl18, Sparky75, spooksfan08, Symphony In Blue, The Damsels, the classicist, Three Sickles Short and watchstrap. (Sorry if I missed anyone out!) You helped me get all the way from A to Z without completely losing my mind. Without you fabulous people I wouldn't have gotten further than about C.

Here is the complete list:

A is for Anniversary  
>B is for Breakfast in Bed<br>C is for Curious  
>D is for Desire<br>E is for Elopement  
>F is for Flowers<br>G is for Grey  
>H is for Hiccups<br>I is for Irresistible  
>J is for Jealousy<br>K is for Kisses.  
>L is for London Landscape and Lingerie<br>M is for Marmite  
>N is for Numbers<br>O is for Overprotective  
>P is for Pregnant<br>Q is for Quality Street  
>R is for Red Roses<br>S is for Sunlight  
>T is for Take Away and Temper<br>U is for Under the Table  
>V is for Velvet<br>W is for Wedding Dress  
>X is for X-ray<br>Y is for Younger Model_  
>And finally… <em>Z is for Zaf.


End file.
